Welcome Home
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Uma dose de legilimência, cumplicidade e amor, e estavam em casa.


_**Welcome Home** _

O receio havia tomado conta de si quando se deu conta que tudo havia finalmente acabado. Preparações, a cerimônia em si, a festa, todas aquelas pessoas a cumprimentar, os discursos levemente bêbados dos amigos, todos fazendo questão de ressaltar que os dois não só eram esperados como óbvios, suas risadas envergonhadas, os olhares de soslaio que ela lhe lançava, segurando sua mão ou apertando levemente sua perna na altura do joelho.

Até a pequena casa com vista para o mar, o extenso jardim na frente, agora entrecortada pelo luar, lhe causava uma sensação esquisita no estômago, mesmo que praticamente não tivesse comido nada durante toda a festa (pelo menos para os padrões de Ronald Weasley). Puxou as vestes na altura do pescoço, e olhou de esguelha para Hermione, que tinha os olhos pregados na casa, uma expressão indecifrável. Virou-se para ele, arrebatada. Palavras não eram necessárias: era um misto de felicidade, orgulho e, principalmente, alívio.

Parecia que esse momento jamais chegaria.

Ela sorriu e concordou com sua constatação muda. Teve a impressão de que o velho bruxo que realizara a cerimônia havia dotado a eles o poder de legilimência. Sorriu timidamente, sua esposa retribuindo com outro maior. Desajeitado, atravessou o jardim, ajudando-a a arrastar a cauda longa do vestido por entre a grama verde com pequenas flores brancas caídas, e puxou-a para a porta. Depositou a mão de Hermione em cima da maçaneta, colocando a sua por cima, e, juntos, abriram a porta.

Já conheciam a casa, haviam decorado-a lentamente, desde que finalmente conseguiram comprá-la. Ela a havia visto numa das vezes em que foram ao Chalé das Conchas, visitar a pequena Victoire, e simplesmente se apaixonara pelo lugar. Ron não poderia deixar de realizar o desejo dela, e, numa das poucas atitudes românticas, pediu-a em casamento naquela sala de estar outrora vazia. Consternado com a satisfeita surpresa de Hermione, prometeu para si mesmo tentar ser romântico mais algumas vezes.

E por que não agora?

Uma das mãos nas costas de renda e a outra atrás de seus joelhos, ele a puxou para cima, carregando-a. Ela riu, enlaçando seu pescoço, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Para dar sorte? - seus lábios não paravam de sorrir nunca, antes expressando nervosismo, e agora realmente achando graça.

- Eu sei que você não acredita nisso, mas é cientificamente comprovado! - ele rebateu, tropeçando na barra do vestido, segurando-a no último segundo. Hermione gritou, agarrando-se mais a seu pescoço.

- Ron, pelas calças de Merlim, não me deixe cair! Ah, meu Deus, você não vai me carregar escada acima, vai? - seu rosto tinha uma expressão preocupada, mas os olhos estavam divertidos. Ron simplesmente balançou a cabeça, fingindo decepção.

- Sua confiança em mim é admirável!

- Não confio nos seus pés levemente descoordenados - ela tocou seu rosto com a mão, o buquê de copos de leite ainda seguro na outra. - mas confio plenamente no meu marido. - murmurou, os olhos semicerrados.

Parou no meio das escadas, certificando-se que não pisava em nada.

- Eu sei, também estou adorando te chamar de meu marido. - ela respondeu, comprovando mais uma vez a estranha teoria da legilimência. - Imagina como vou ficar contente de assinar os papéis no Ministério como Hermione Weasley!

Ron voltou a subir as escadas, sorrindo ainda mais.

- Eu não tinha realmente parado para pensar nisso.. - comentou, estranhando não ter alguma coisa em que ele não havia pensado sobre o assunto 'casados e coisas a mais'. Ela balançou a cabeça, corando.

- Acho que eu pensei por nós dois .. Até treinei minha caligrafia, para mudar minha assinatura. Meu 'W' ficou tão bonitinho! - ele riu alto, retorquindo:

- Sua letra é tão caprichada, é óbvio que o seu recente Weasley na assinatura vai ficar mais decente do que qualquer um meu durante esses vinte e cinco anos. Você é perfeita!

Entrou no quarto branco, cuja única luz provinha da lua. Não havia notado realmente o poder de suas palavras, porque continuou a agir normalmente, sentando-se na cama, ela ainda em seu colo. Hermione, por sua vez, admirava-o, atônita, um sorriso teimoso empenhado em tirar sua expressão séria. Ia acabar com o rosto dolorido, de tantas risadas e sorrisos dispensados naquele dia.

- O que foi?

- Você me acha mesmo perfeita? - ela perguntou baixinho, olhando para baixo, levemente envergonhada. Ron contraiu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. - Você tinha dito que eu era perfeita, e eu simplesmen-

- Hermione, é claro que você é perfeita, como não poderia ser? - percebeu que falar verdades não era tão difícil, pelo contrário, era absolutamente fácil, chegava até a ser bom.

Colocou-a a seu lado e se levantou, passando os olhos pelo quarto. O chão de madeira clara ecoava com seus passos lentos, contornando a cama. As cortinas brancas estavam abertas, e uma brisa leve soprava para dentro do cômodo, balançando o véu e o buquê displicentemente jogado em cima da poltrona num canto, ao lado de uma mesinha com alguns livros em cima, um pufe de frente para a poltrona. Tinha a impressão de que a encontraria ali diversas vezes, absorta em sua leitura. O guarda-roupa de vidro já continha as vestes dos dois, os sapatos ordenados na parte de baixo, os pequenos em contraste com os seus, enormes. Virou-se para a cama macia, onde a viu acomodada nos travesseiros fofos, deitada de lado, observando-o.

Seus cabelos caíam por cima dos ombros nus, sua cintura estreitava e então dava lugar a uma saia armada com pequenos cristais azuis e pérolas salpicando as bordas, que caíam para debaixo da cama. Ron sentou-se na poltrona, as mãos cruzadas na altura do peito, observando-a.

- Quero dizer, você é tudo o que eu não sou, do mesmo jeito que eu sou tudo o que você não é, o que, em outras palavras, significa que nós.. nos completamos!, então como você não poderia ser perfeita? - sua voz foi morrendo, mas seu tom era conclusivo.

Ela se ergueu, sentando, tirando os sapatos de cetim e apoiando os cotovelos na saia do vestido, o rosto nas mãos.

- Me fala mais disso, por favor.

Ron jamais havia falado muito sobre seus sentimentos em relação a ela ou qualquer outra pessoa, mas aquele súbito interesse, aquela plateia de uma pessoa - particularmente a única que importava - deu-lhe uma imensa vontade de discursar por horas e horas sobre isso. Sua postura tornou-se mais ereta, e usava suas mãos enquanto falava.

- Eu não sei muito bem, mas se me perguntassem há alguns anos atrás, eu não ia falar que ia me casar com você, mas então as coisas aconteceram de um jeito estranho e quando eu percebi, eu não pensava exatamente nisso, mas simplesmente não podia imaginá-la com outro cara, quanto mais vê-la. Eu sabia que se você fosse namorar alguém, quanto mais casar, esse alguém seria eu!

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

- Seu possessivo!

Ele sorriu também.

- Agora fale que você não pensava isso também, duvido muito. - ela corou, e ele ergueu a sobrancelha, em triunfo.

Hermione levantou-se, puxou a varinha encostada na mesa de cabeceira e conjurou algumas velinhas, que flutuaram em alturas diferentes. Arrastou o vestido pelo quarto, e sentou-se no pufe diante dele. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam tanto quanto os azuis, e, apesar de aquela não ser a noite de núpcias exatamente esperada por ambos, estava saindo melhor que a encomenda. Talvez fosse necessária a noite para esclarecimentos, ou melhor, confidências, as quais eles somente as supunham, e agora, finalmente, as comprovavam.

Será que seria necessário explicar aquela falta de razão quando se tratava dele?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Eu sempre esperava, lá no fundo, que você visse por trás das minhas barreiras, mesmo que sempre tentasse te repelir o máximo que conseguia, para não te deixar ver a verdade. Não estava muito claro o que eu queria, então eu mudava de ideia a todo momento. E isso jamais acontece comigo, você sabe.

- Ah, como eu sei - ele suspirou, rindo junto com ela. Ela segurou suas mãos nas dele, encostando-as em seu rosto.

Então se levantou, e atmosfera do quarto subitamente mudou. Seus olhos buscavam pelos outros, mas ao mesmo tempo os repeliam. Hermione tocou os cabelos ruivos, depois empurrou-lhe as vestes para baixo dos ombros, fazendo-as escorregar por seus braços, e delicadamente, abriu alguns botões de sua camisa, enquanto ele a observava.

Ron tinha uma porção de palavras e frases para dizer naquele momento, entretanto, prefiriu guardá-las para si - tudo parecia desconexo agora. Diferentemente da sensação de fazer o certo de todas as intimidades que tiveram, todos os "amassos", que agora pareciam tão distantes, sentia como se essa noite fosse muito mais do que correto. Sabia que era seu destino, e que finalmente estava cumprindo-o.

Ajudando-a, abriu o zíper de sua calça, descendo-a, enquanto a virava de costas, desabotoando o delicado vestido, e quando espalmou suas mãos em suas costas nuas, ouviu sua voz ecoando no silêncio entrecortado apenas pelas pérolas desabotoadas.

- Espero que você me segure, porque eu já me sinto caindo.

Abraçou-a ainda de costas, apoiando seu rosto em sua cabeça. Apertou levemente seus braços, ouvindo sua respiração descompassada, tão determinada quanto ele. Segurou sua cintura e virou-a de frente para ele. Nunca estivera tão exposta, em tamanha dúvida, simultaneamente à certeza: jamais havia amado alguém verdadeiramente como ele. Hermione tocou seus ombros nus e teve a sensação de penetrar nas orbes azuis, e não conseguia decidir se o deixava salvá-la ou se afogaria.

- Vou sempre te salvar. - ele murmurou, lendo seus pensamentos.

- Talvez eu queira me afogar.

Deixou que os braços a envolvessem, e sentiram que, finalmente, estavam em seu lar.

* * *

><p>Fiquei com bastante vontade de escrever essa temática de casamento e consequências enquanto ouvia Arms, da Christina Perri. Aguardem, que vem mais por aí.<p>

Beijo, Lena.

Desenho que me levou à escrever essa fic: .com/gallery/28599060#/d4nnych

Vestido da Hermione em cores: .com/gallery/28599060#/d4oefab

E o original: .com/gallery/28599060#/d4oef6l

Sim, sou eu quem desenho. Acho até que faço isso melhor do que escrevo. Espero que gostem! :)


End file.
